This invention is concerned with the selective removal of hydrogen sulfide from gas streams containing other sulfur compounds, especially sulfur dioxide.
Regulations of the United States Government concerning ambient air monitoring require that sulfur dioxide be measured without hydrogen sulfide interference. Prior methods employ elemental silver, usually in the form of wool or gauze, which must be heated to about 140.degree. C. to permit the passage of sulfur dioxide while removing hydrogen sulfide. Such methods suffer from ozone interference, require closely maintained temperature control, are unduly expensive, and are difficult to implement.